


Gathering Dust

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dreamsharing, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Manipulation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn erinnerte sich daran, was es hieß Träume zu haben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Was als eine kleine Geschichte über Gunn begann, ist dann doch ein wenig länger und vielschichtiger geworden, als zuerst geplant. Mit Plot und so. Echt überraschend. Spielt Mitte 2. Staffel AtS.

_Where are we?_  
_What the hell is going on?_  
_The dust has only just begun to form_  
_crop circles in the carpet -_  
_sinking feeling._  
_~Imogen Heap – Hide and Seek~_

_~O~_  
_A robot heart for my sleep-in girl -_  
_She knows CPR so I can come back to life._  
_Yeah, I can come back to life._  
_~O~_

Vier Tage nachdem Gunn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Worte, ‚Ihr seid gefeuert!’, gehört hatte und damit seinen Einzelgängerstatus unwiderruflich verloren hatte, wurde es Zeit für seine erste Gehirnerschütterung. Weil Premieren dieser Art mindestens im Doppelpack kamen.

Der Beton unter seinen Boots war zu glitschig und der Kanalisationstunnel zu eng, kein Raum zum manövrieren. Er wurde von dem grauen Dämon gegen die Wand geschleudert. Eiskalt ausgeknockt und das war das Ende seiner ruhmreiche Nacht.

Gunn wäre gestorben ohne Wes und Cordy, die ihm seinen bewusstlosen Rücken freihielten.

Stattdessen kam er wieder zu sich. Benommen, nass und mit etwas Schleimigen auf seinem Gesicht, das er nicht näher benennen wollte. Der eklige Geruch allein verschlug ihm den Atem. Sein Kopf auf Cordelias Oberschenkel und Wesley ein Schatten über ihm. Die Welt war dabei in Ordnung zu kommen. Der Dämon tot und er lebendig. Zwar mit einem Brummschädel, aber Gunn war der letzte der sich darüber beschwerte. Die Rolle überließ er lieber Cordy und ihr ungezügelter Wortschwall verstärkte das Pochen gnadenlos.

Ohne schwarzzusehen, das war der Teil des Geschäfts, an den er sich nie gewöhnen würde. Nicht Cordys Gequatsche. Sondern dass sein Leben in den Händen von anderen lag. Egal wie sicher er sich sein konnte, dass diejenigen darauf Acht geben würden, es blieb ein Rest Unbehagen zurück und die innere Uhr, die mal lauter, mal leiser tickte.

Beständig mahnend, dass sie nicht immer auf ihn aufpassen konnten. Dass er nicht ewig Glück haben konnte. Gunn forderte das Pech nicht andauernd heraus.

Nicht auf die Art, die die ersten Monate nach Alonnas Tod in einen verwischten Eindruck aus Schmutz, Schmerz und Staub verwandelt hatten. Nicht so wie in den letzten Monaten ihres Lebens als die Jagd, das einzige wurde, was für Gunn Sinn ergab und er seine Leute darauf eingeschworen hatte. Dass er einen Krieg gewollt hatte, wurde ihm erst später klar. So wie die Tatsache, dass er nicht bereit für den einen Verlust gewesen war, der ihm abverlangt wurde.

Gunn war nur so gottverdammt wütend gewesen.

Auf die Welt, sich, die Vamps und die komplette Aussichtslosigkeit seines Unterfangens.

Und Gunn war es müde gewesen wegzulaufen, hatte es vorgezogen sich in die Ecke drängen zu lassen und Alonna blieb an seiner Seite, anstatt sich einen anständigen Heimplatz zu besorgen. Gunn wusste bis heute nicht, wie genau er überlebt und nebenbei die meisten seiner Crew geschützt hatte. Wie seine kleine Schwester es geschafft hatte, die Kids solange mit Mahlzeiten über die Runden zu bringen.

In dieser Minute geschlagen am Boden noch viel weniger.

Er würde nie aufhören zu fallen, Alonna hatte recht damit und Cordys Zetern half kein Stück. Er war echt nicht mit Absicht Kopf voran in die Wand gekracht, bevor sein Rücken den Aufschlag bremsen konnte. Sein böser Blick wurde mit einem Kopftätscheln belohnt und dass er sich nicht gerade in seiner Männlichkeit bestätigt fühlte, war wohl Cordys gewünschter Effekt.

Sie grinste wackelig, „Dass du dich in die Nesseln setzt, war nicht geplant. Meine Jeans ist hin und ich will nicht wissen, in was für einer Kloake ich sitze. Jeder Mirkrobiologe hätte an mir seine hellste Freude.“

Gunn hielt trotzig den Mund.

„Überschwemmungstunnel, Cordy. So schlimm wird der Matsch schon nicht sein.“ Wesleys Finger betasteten die Beule vorsichtig, kamen ohne Blut zurück, „Ein Eisbeutel sollte dir Milderung verschaffen, Charles.“

„Meine Rede.“

Wes zog seinen patentierten Wächtertonfall auf, der sie alle zu unmündigen Kindern deklarierte und der war für Gunn genauso schwer zu ertragen, wie Cordys zu schrille Stimme davor. „Nein, meine Liebe, du hast gesagt, dass du seinen Dickkopf endgültig auf Eis legen willst und wenn Gunn noch einmal deine Warnung ignoriert, der Rest folgen wird. Ohne Gnadengesuch. Wobei ich – "

Schlecht gelaunt von ihm, „Auszeit, könnt ihr das vielleicht später klären?“

Das sollte als Warnung rauskommen und klang nach wenig mehr als Betteln um Stille für seinen hämmernden Kopf. Aber besorgt von Wes war besser als altklug, „Charles, wie fühlst du dich? Kannst du aufstehen?“

„Geht schon.“ Mit Wesleys Unterstützung kam Gunn hoch und nach einem Moment hatte er sein Gleichgewicht zurück, „Gott, mein Kopf explodiert gleich.“

„Jetzt weißt du, wie ich mich nach jeder Vision fühle. Ist das nicht großartig? Wir können eine Selbsthilfegruppe eröffnen. Wir brauchen nur noch einen Slogan und ein 12-Schritte-Programm.“ Cordy gab ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und legte seinen Arm über die schmale Schulter, „Na, wäre es dir nicht lieber gewesen, wenn du vorher gebremst hättest.“

Vorwurfsvoll von Wes, „Cordy.“

Zickig, „Stimmt doch.“

Schwache Defensive, „Es ist noch Auszeit.“ Die Leiter sah vorher nicht so hoch aus, Gunn starrte beeindruckt auf das Viereck Nachthimmel in weiter Ferne, „Bleibt hier stehen, falls ich abstürzen sollte, dann diesmal wenigstens von euch gebremst.“

Cordelias Schnauben und er griff nach der Metallsprosse, verfehlte. Griff noch einmal und hatte sie, diesmal besorgt von ihr, „Gunn?“

„Mir ist schwindlig, Babygirl.“ Er hievte sich schwerfällig hoch, „Nur so leicht kippe ich nicht aus den Latschen.“

„Es wäre schön, wenn wir die Sterne um deinen Kopf kreisen sehen könnten.“ Ihr Klaps war alles andere als spielerisch, „Gib Gas, ich will heute noch unter die Dusche kommen.“ In verschwörerischem Flüstern, das wie Kirchglocken hallte, „Wesley, deine Reflexe waren schneller, als du das letzte Mal ohnmächtig warst.“

Der Snob in voller Blüte, „Dir ist die Unlogik dieser Aussage bewusst?“

„Und dir, dass ich Gunns Axt habe und keine Ahnung, wie man damit hantiert.“ Sarkasmus süß wie Sahnebonbons, „Es könnte zu einem tragischen Unfall kommen, wenn der Herr Oberschlau nicht auf seine Wortwahl achtet.“

„Die Art Unfall, die deinen Haaren passiert –"

Gezischte Warnung, „Wag es nicht.“

Gunn begann wegzuhören und sich stattdessen auf die über ihm schwebende Sprosse zu konzentrieren. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass eine Schnecke ihn auf dem Weg nach oben überholt hätte.

Cordy sagte irgendwas von Kopfverletzungen und dass man ihn in diesem Zustand nicht allein lassen konnte. Die beiden brachten ihn zu ihrem Apartment und als Wesley ihn in ihr Bett fallen ließ, blieb sein Widerspruch nicht mehr als ein genuscheltes _Nein_ , während sein Körper bereits in die Kissen sank. Jemand zog ihm seine Boots aus.

Cordys Stimme weit weg, „ – aus der Hose zu wrestlen, wird es Tote geben. Lass ihn, er wird sich schon selbst helfen. Die Bettwäsche ist eh ein Fall für die Reinigung.“

Der Eisbeutel fühlte sich himmlisch gegen das Pochen seines Schädels an.

Sie ließen die Tür einen Spalt offen und er hörte die beiden in der Küche diskutieren. Gedämpfte Worte ohne Hitze. Etwas in der Art, wie sie miteinander sprachen erinnerte Gunn an seine Eltern. Verschüttete Erinnerungen, wie Wolkenfetzen an einem Novembertag. Besann sich auf diejenigen, die er zuordnen konnte. Gunn schlief ein, bevor er feststellen konnte, was die uralten Geister geweckt hatte. Warum ihn die neuen nicht in Ruhe ließen, denn Wes und Cordy kamen zu Gunn in seinen Träumen.

Ein Schimmer am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung, leicht zu ignorieren, wenn er sich nicht so genau in diesem Alptraum auskennen würde. Seit Monaten nur noch eine Handlung Inhalt war. Die Last nie weniger geworden war, seit Alonnas Antlitz sich in Asche verwandelt hatte.

Der Verrat in dem ungläubigen Ausdruck auf ewig festgefroren.

Es schwerer zu ertragen war, je mehr er über die Welt erfuhr. Die Wege sie zu retten, sich inzwischen vergabelten mit jedem Tag, den er ohne Alonna an seiner Seite kämpfte. Denn Gunn war nur ein Kid mit einem großen Truck gewesen, ohne die geringste Ahnung, wie es in diesem Leben tatsächlich lief. Wie es hätte laufen können. Auf wie viele Weisen er seine Schwester hätte retten können oder zumindest den Teil, der für ihn zählte. Ihre Seele.

Das waren seine dunkelsten Minuten. Der eine Abschied, für den er nicht bereit war.

Den Gunn nicht ungeschehen machen konnte.

Der sich so oft in seinen Träumen wiederholt hatte und nie wirklicher wurde. Nie echt.

Nie greifbar, egal ob er die Splitter des Pflocks in seiner Handfläche spürte oder das abgestanden Maschinenöl riechen konnte. Der Geruch von Verfall schwer in der Luft. Fast betäubend. Das waren die Stunden bevor die Sonne aufging und die Dunkelheit sich ihre Opfer suchte.

Das war Gunns Leben und die Frage, ob das alles war, schlich sich an.

Immer an dieser Stelle, bevor Alonna summend aus dem Schatten trat. Er schüttelte die Ungewissheit routiniert ab, weil sein Leben nicht nur Staub und Asche war, sondern Menschen, die sich auf ihn verließen. Cordy und Wes, die ihn nicht anders kannten. Andere Menschen, die sich noch an Alonna erinnerten, egal ob sie ein Grab hatte oder nicht. Die sich daran erinnerten, dass es einmal zwei Gunns gegeben hatte und sein Herz mit ihrem gestoppt hatte. Nie wieder danach den gleichen Rhythmus schlug und es fehlte ein Stück von ihm.

Egal ob sich der Jahrestag ihres Todes bereits genähert und dann wieder still gegangen war.

Genauso leise wie er sich aus seiner alten Nachbarschaft verpisst hatte. Gunn kannte die Gerüchte – Vamp-Lover war die harmlose Variante. Verräter, diejenige die schmerzte. Auf die meisten gab er keinen Deut. Er hatte seine eigenen Probleme und nicht die Geduld sich mit anderen zu belasten.

Wenn ihn das zum Überläufer machte, sollte es so sein.

Die Sache war, er hätte Alonna innerhalb eines Herzschlages zu AI geschleppt.

Es war sicherer als ihr planloses Unterfangen. Es ihr ein geregeltes Einkommen beschert hätte und Zeit die Highschool nachzumachen, abzuschließen. Anstatt sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob sie für alle Mäuler genug auf den Tisch bekommen würde. Alonna eine medizinische Grundversorgung gekriegt hätte, die über die Notaufnahme hinausging. Ein eigenes Badezimmer mit intakter Dusche. Sie mit Cordy hätte shoppen gehen können und mit Wesley flirten. Oder bei dem Versuch ihn damit aus der Reserve zu locken aufreiben. Weil es Gunns Pflicht als großer Bruder gewesen wäre, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um seiner kleinen Schwester ein besseres Leben zu geben und nicht den Gnadenstoß.

Weil sie zu jung zum Sterben gewesen war und er zu alt, um sie so zu verlieren.

Es wehtat sich die Weggabelungen genauer anzusehen, die hierher führten.

Jedes noch so kleine Licht einem Leuchtfeuer in seinem Alptraumland gleich kommen musste. Gunn fühlte die Furcht beim Anblick von Cordy und Wes, wie einen Wetterumschwung, der sich in seinem Knöchel ankündigte. Oder Regen in seinem Handgelenk. All die alten Kampfverletzungen blühten in ihrer Anwesenheit auf. Die Handlung blieb dieselbe. Die beiden beobachteten ihn, als er seiner Schwester den Pflock ins Herz jagte. Die Dunkelheit in diesem Akt seinen Verstand konsumierte. Sein Gewissen überlud.

Nur schickte ihn seine Schuld diesmal qualvoll in die Knie.

Gunn wollte ihnen sagen, dass er keine Wahl hatte, als Alonna nachzutrauern.

Das bei allen Gemeinsamkeiten, die sie heute verbanden, die zwei nie verstehen würden, woher er kam. Was es hieß die kleine Schwester panisch aufzufangen, weil sie durch den Boden des abrissreifen Hauses gekracht war, indem er für sie Zuflucht gefunden hatte. Weil Gunn es ihr vorgemacht hatte.

Die Mutprobe und sie war daran nicht gescheitert, nur abgestürzt.

Aber er hörte ihr gedämpftes Flüstern aus der Entfernung, ein gespenstisches Echo seiner Eltern in der endlosen Weite der Fabrikhalle. Gunn wusste nicht, ob sie ihn besser kannte oder nur diese Welt. Denn man hatte immer die Wahl seine Prinzipien zu verraten und eine Tat, die mit fünfzehn absurd erschien, war mit einundzwanzig nicht so weit hergeholt.

Gunn konnte Alonna nicht ewig festhalten. Es erschien plötzlich plausibel, all das hinter sich zu lassen, denn der Staub unter seinen Fingerspitzen war kalt und puderig. Er diente einzig als Dünger seiner Selbstzerstörung, wenn er sich daran festklammern wollte.

Alonna hätte das nicht gewollt.

Gunn war noch nie entspannt nach diesem Traum aufgewacht, aber als er aufschreckte, hörte er Wesleys verhaltenes Lachen. Cordys leichtes Spötteln und den Fernseher im Hintergrund. Kein Angstschweiß auf seinem Körper und er drehte sich auf den Bauch umarmte Cordys Kissen und versuchte sich an Alonna zu erinnern.

Lachend, ihn aufziehend, anders als vorwurfsvoll. Es blieb schwer sich das vorzustellen.

Stattdessen roch er Cordy, sonnig und unbeschwert. Weiblich. Das ungesunde Pochen seines Kopfes ging auf seinen Körper über. Es war Monate her, seit seinem letzten Fick und der hatte kein Bett beinhaltet, auch wenn Gunn dieses schon eingesaut hatte.

Seine Jeans steif mit getrocknetem Matsch.

Es wäre bequemer sie auszuziehen, aber Gunn war bereits dabei sich ins gemachte Nest zu legen. Dass hier war auch nicht seine Welt und vielleicht war er zu träge geworden, um noch nach seinem Platz zu suchen. Gunn hielt den Gedanken fest und schlief dabei ein, dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, bis die Reue später zurückkehrte. Geister ließen sich nicht so leicht vertreiben, nicht ohne ein Ritual und den felsenfesten Willen sie auch auf ewig wegzuscheuchen. Ein Leben ohne Alonna war für Gunn auch nach über einem Jahr unvorstellbar.

Es war eine Schande – wirklich, Cordy und Wes hätten sie gemocht.

_~O~_  
_I had me a vision -_  
_I was a fireman in a time of fires_  
_And I was paralyzed._  
_~O~_

Cordy ließ für die nächsten zwei Tage die Glucke raus und Gunn bekam warme Mahlzeiten aus der Mikrowelle. Die Couch und sogar die Fernbedienung kampflos. Die Frau, die er abfällig als Püppchen bezeichnete hatte, kreiselte Stellenangebote im Lokalteil ein. Sie holte sich unverdrossen am Telefon eine Absage nach der anderen ab.

Keine Referenzen und ein Highschool-Diplom, das angeschmort war. Nicht gerade der Griff in den Jackpot, „Wie lange reicht die Kohle noch?“

Cordy blickte kalkulierend auf den Terminkalender, blätterte eine Woche um die andere nach vorne. Acht Seiten später, „Ohne große Sprünge, die einen Arzt benötigen, greife wir hier unsere eisernen Reserven an.“

Überrascht, „Wir haben welche?“

„David Nabbits großer Scheck landete als Treuefond auf der Bank – Zugriff hat der Teil von AI mit Puls. Wes, du und ich.“ Das Unverständnis in seinen Augen wurde mit einer weitreichenden Erklärung beantwortet, „Erinnert du dich an den Tag, als ich dir solange mit Papierkram auf die Nerven ging, bis du schreiend auf die Straße geflüchtet bist? Die ganzen Unterlagen für die ich deine Unterschrift benötigte, machten dich zum Teilhaber.“

„Ah.“ Das hatte Gunn nicht gewusst, „Part des Teams also.“

Cordy griff wieder nach dem Telefon, „Yepp, Teilhaber. Du machtest nicht mehr den psychopathischen Eindruck, dass Rache dein gesamtes Denken diktiert.“

„Die Mission ist soviel besser?“ Der Blick, dem sie ihm zuwarf sprach Bände. Gunn lehnte sich vor, „Cordy, bist du echt auf einen Nebenjob angewiesen?“

Sie verharrte, „Es kommt drauf an, wie schnell wir mit unserer Agentur profitable werden. Es dauerte länger als zwei Monate, bis in der Alten ansatzweise Geld floss. Ich will nur nicht, dass ihr plötzlich auf dem Trockenen steht, während ich dabei bin den Kahn flott zu mache.“

„Lass das sinkende Schiff unsere Sorge sein, Kapitän.“

Ihr Millionendollar-Lächeln, das jeden Casting Agenten in LA umgeworfen hätte, kam zum Vorschein, „Aye, aye, Landratte.“

Gunn nahm ihr lachend das Telefon aus der Hand und schaltete auf die Lokalnachrichten.

Er ging an diesem Abend heim, sein Zuhause kam ihm leer vor. So unbewohnt und als Gunn nach einer halben Stunde Wesley anrief, fiel ihm bereits die Decke auf den Kopf. Er bot Wes an mit auf Streife zu gehen und versprach keine Dummheiten zu begehen.

In dieser Nacht füllte Cordy den Platz in seinen Träumen, der eigentlich für Alonna bestimmt war. Eine Figur aus bleicher Seide und kaltem Atem. Ausgelebt und soweit von ihrem vibrierenden Abbild entfernt, das er tagtäglich vor Augen hatte, dass Gunn sich fragte, was sein Unterbewusstsein jetzt an aufschwellendem Ärger zu präsentieren hatte. Warum er keine Nacht Ruhe bekam in einer Welt, in der ein kurzer Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit alles verändert konnte.

Sein Zögern war mehr Verwirrung und Cordys bittende Stimme, dass er es beenden sollte, nur in seinem Kopf. Ihr ausdrucksloses Gesicht lag unter einem grotesken Tränenschleier. Das einzig lebendige an ihr, das einzige in Bewegung. Ihm jäh klar wurde, dass er Cordy bei all dem Scheiß, der ihnen passiert war, nie hatte weinen sehen.

Die Erkenntnis brach ihm das Herz, zusammen mit einer anderen. Gunn konnte das Verlangen beinahe in seinen Fingerspitzen aufflammen fühlen. Cordy war entschlossener, rammte sich das Holz ins Herz und zerbröselte in pudrigen Staub.

Gunn erwachte mit einem Ruck, sein Herzschlag davonrasend.

Der Geruch von Asche verschwand nicht mit der Dusche. Er lag in seinem Bett, die Decke anstarrend und fragte sich, wer Cordy tatsächlich war, außer einer gescheiterten Schauspielerin. Die ambitionierte Braut vor der er seine Kumpels früher gewarnt hätte.

Ob es für ihn Zeit war, seinen Verstand abzugeben und es Angel nachzutun, wie in allem das planlos und hirnverbrannt war. Denn die Bahnen, in denen Gunn plötzlich dachte, waren riskant. Gefährdeten was er dabei war sich aufzubauen und Cordy war nicht sein Typ. Zu weiß, zu abgebrüht und zu zugeknöpft im Bezug auf alles, was nicht an der Oberfläche lag.

Gunn wälzte sich ruhelos bis es Zeit wurde aufzustehen.

Ignorierte seinen aufmerksamkeitsheischenden Schwanz und drehte die Dusche auf eiskalt. Atmete den Schock ein und zufrieden aus, als seine Erektion Opfer der Kälte wurde. Blieb unter dem Wasserstrahl bis sich die Gänsehaut in ein taubes Prickeln verwandelte und das war befriedigende Selbstgeißelung. Gunn hatte genug Optionen, solange er sich nicht auf eine versteifte und das Grinsen, das ihm aus dem Spiegel beim Rasieren entgegenschlug, war hart.

War bleiches Sonnenlicht, das sich ungesund auf einer Messerklinge spiegelte.

Es war einfach, die neue Komponente seines Traumes in den Turbulenzen eines Tages zu vergessen, dessen Vision ihm einiges an Instinkt abverlangte. Cordy war echt nicht sein Typ. Sie war die Vertraute, die niemandem eine Träne nachweinte.

Zähes Lächeln und tiefer Ausschnitt, der von allem ablenken konnte, was hinter ihrer lackierten Fassade vorging. Cordelia war nicht Alonna, die sich darauf verließ, dass er rechtzeitig zur Rettung eilte. Sie weich auffing. All die Neuerungen ohne Angel und Gunn wollte nicht die Rolle des Champions. Auch nicht Wesleys Wissen und er hatte einen Platz im Team. Seinen.

Cordy beobachtete, wie er sie beobachtete unter dem Alltag der nächsten Woche.

Sein Blick zulange an ihrem Dekolleté klebte, ohne Grund und ohne Absicht.

Nichts was er nicht schon vorher hundert Mal gesehen hatte. Nichts, das er nicht woanders zu einem geringeren Preis kriegen würde, als dem Risiko, dass Cordy die Balance verlieren würde. Eine gemeinsam begangene Dummheit, ihr gesamtes Unternehmen in den Sand setzen konnte und dabei waren sie in ihr neues Büro noch gar nicht richtig eingezogen. Alles war im Wandel und es war keine Attraktion, die jäh aufflackerte, nur Neugier. Da war zu viel Unvermögen und Stillstand in den Stunden, in denen sie auf Kundschaft warteten, als ob Cordy auf seinen Vorstoß warten würde, nur um ihn abzublocken.

Bei all seinem Jagdfieber, die Instinkte hatte Gunn sich nicht nur mit Vamps geschärft.

Er kannte dieses spezielle Spiel und Cordy war aus seinem eingefahrenen Alptraum verschwunden. Hatte ihn mit vagem Bedauern und jeder Menge Erleichterung zurückgelassen, dass er nicht komplett dabei war, den Kopf zu verlieren.

Was den nächsten Traum zwei Wochen später, umso ernüchternder machte.

Gunn ließ den Pflock in dem Moment fallen, als er das geänderte Szenario des Traumes erkannte. Es sich zu ihren Gunsten änderte. Cordy konnte ihn hier nicht verletzen. Keine tieferen Schichten offenbaren, die er nicht im wahren Leben schon in Aktion gesehen hatte und so weigerte Gunn sich, sich schutzlos zu fühlen. Das war sein Kopf. Nur in seinem Kopf. Der Griff fest um ihre Hüfte, Gunn wollte wissen, was der Grund für ihren erneuten Auftritt war und sie würde ihm nicht so einfach entschlüpfen.

Ihr Lachen war beschwingt, beinahe nachsichtig. So Cordy, dass es stach.

Eine Drehung und sie war frei, tänzelte aus seiner Reichweite. Gunn bekam dunkelbraunes Haar zu fassen, das frei über die Schultern bis zu ihrer Hüfte floss. Das einzig ungezähmte an ihrer Erscheinung war und sie hatte es kurz geschnitten. Er wusste das. Kannte die Gründe für den praktischen Haarschnitt, hatte einen davon in der Hand, als er sie problemlos daran zurückzog. Sie stand still, ließ seine Musterung über sich ergehen. Der Mund vor ihm lächelte noch, in ihren Augen standen Tränen und er fühlte sich wie Dreck.

Trotz des Wissens, dass das hier sein Unterbewusstsein war und keine verdammte Realität.

Sie war Sommer. Leichte Brise und Schattierungen von Sonnenschein. Blendende Helligkeit nur knapp über den Tod geworfen an diesem dunklen Ort. Die Täuschung zerstörend. Wunderschön. Cordy nahm ihm den Atem, Gunn war hart für sie und ihre Kurven. Dem Kontrast zwischen ihren einladenden Lippen und dem abweisenden Ausdruck ihrer Augen. Die Tränen, die diesmal nicht flossen, stattdessen wehte ihr Haar im nichtvorhandenen Luftzug der Fabrikhalle.

Morbides Interesse, „Willst du die als Souvenir behalten, Charles?“

Mit einer Kopfbewegung zeigte Cordy zwischen ihre Körper. Er hatte keinen Pflock in der Hand, sondern einen dicken Strang ihrer Haare. Der Unterschied wurde ihm jetzt erst klar. Er ließ sie aus kraftlosen Fingern zu Boden flattern.

So erwachte Gunn hart und nach Luft ringend.

Sonnencreme, Asche und Verwesung wie ein abstruses Parfum in der Nase.

Schlaf undenkbar, trotzdem so erstrebenswert, um einen weiteren Blick auf sie zu erhaschen. Sicherzugehen, dass diese Version von ihr nicht so überirdisch war, wie seine Vorstellung ihm weismachen wollte. Denn er kannte Cordy, gottverdammt. Arbeitete jeden Tag mit ihr zusammen und das war lächerlich. Gunn hatte keine Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn er vor ihr stand. Noch nicht einmal Zweifel daran, wo sie beide standen. Worauf sie hinarbeiteten. Wo sie herkamen. Aus so unterschiedlichen Welten, dass es schon ein Wunder war, dass sie die Gesellschaft des anderen als angenehm empfanden.

Ihr Traumgeruch verfolgte ihn trotzdem den ganzen Tag, beinahe berauschend in seiner Intensität. Ihr echter zog nicht nur ihn, sondern auch die Frischlinge in ihren Bann. Seine Reflexe waren langsamer als normal und Gunn bezahlte mit einer klaffenden Wunde über seinem unteren Rücken für seine Unaufmerksamkeit.

Er konnte ihren Warnschrei hören, als er zu Boden ging.

Bevor er die Schwäche überwand und mit den restlichen Drei kurzen Prozess machte.

Beinahe ihre Finger fühlen, die probend seine Wunde durchspielten auf der Suche nach einem Duett mit seinem zurück gebissenen Stöhnen, das nur sie verstehen würde. Die Realität kam zurück als Cordelia die Wundränder unsanft vernähte. Ihm eine Lektion zu gesundem Abstand zum Gegner gab, die seine Ohren qualmen ließ.

Und vielleicht war er hart und vielleicht wollte Gunn den Schmerz für sein Versagen auskosten und vielleicht war er dabei seinen Verstand zu verlieren. Aber er war noch nicht bereit sein Geheimnis zu teilen oder ihren dreimaligen Besuch in seinem Schlaf zu einer Realität zu machen, wenn sie nur in seinen Träumen so war.

Gunn blieb auf Cordys Couch liegen und sie brachte ihm einen Eistee, die Hand auf seiner Schulter besorgt, „Alles klar?“

„Nur fertig, Cordy. Nichts weiter.“

„Die letzten Wochen waren anstrengend.“

Cordelia klang bitter und Gunn schloss die Augen, versuchte die Traurigkeit zu vernachlässigen, die direkt unter ihrer polierten Oberfläche klebte. Die mit einem unerwarteten Verrat zu tun hatte und einer Kündigung, die Angel niemals hätte aussprechen dürfen. Nicht wenn er bei klarem Verstand war. Mehr verstaubte Geheimnissen.

Gunn ahnte, dass sie es satt hatte, sich deswegen schlecht zu fühlen und Cordys nächste Worte hatten den üblichen Biss, „Wie wäre es, wenn du auf den Nahkampf in den nächsten Tagen verzichtest, Gunn? Du scheinst nicht gerade in Topform zu sein.“

Er lachte leise in sich hinein, „Wir werden sehen, was deine Visionen zu dem Thema Urlaub meinen, Babe.“

Sachlich von ihr, „Du könntest deine Zielgenauigkeit mit der Armbrust auffrischen, Bullseye.“

„Haben die Miststücke gerade Schonfrist? Ich will nur sichergehen, dass ich nicht aus Versehen deine bedrohte Art ausrotte.“

„Sehr witzig.“

Der Klaps verfehlte seine Wunde nur knapp und er winselte unwillig, zog sich ein Sofakissen her und war in einer Minute weg. Traumlos. Das erste Mal seit Wochen.

_~O~_  
_A robot heart for a theme park world._  
_Whatever keeps us alive -_  
_Whatever keeps claim to us being civilized._  
_~O~_

Gunn hatte nicht geahnt wie kaputt er gewesen war und Cordy ließ ihn durchpennen, bis die Sonne sich vom Himmel verabschiedete. Sie hatte ihm Klamotten zum Wechseln gebracht und die Dusche war ein Stück Paradies. Cordelia bestellte Pizza, als sie die Lieferung mit verknitterten Ein-Dollar-Scheinen bezahlte, wusste Gunn, wie trostlos ihr Konto aussah.

Die alte Wut auf Angel wie ein Feuerball im Magen, zusammen mit der heißen Pizza.

Cordy unterbrach seine Tirade noch bevor er zu ihr ansetzen konnte, „Oh, werde nicht theatralisch. Die Dollars von vorher waren nicht auf der Straße erbettelt, sondern Wechselgeld. Denkst du ernsthaft, ich würde mich mit mickrigen Washingtons beim Strippen begnügen und nicht Franklins einfordern, Gunn? Dieser Luxuskörper könnte mich reich machen.“

Abwehrend, „Wenn du käuflich wärst, was Gott sei Dank nicht der Fall ist. Es reicht, wenn wir mit unserem Stolz intakt bankrott gehen.“

Mit einem scharfen Blick und breitem Lächeln von Cordy, „Schwarze Zahlen liegen in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft, Gunn. Und wenn nicht, lassen wir uns was einfallen. Das tun wir immer.“

„Immer positiv, huh?“

„Yepp.“

Gunn küsste sie auf die Schläfe, in einer Geste, die er für Alonna perfektioniert hatte und durchsuchte die nächsten Vampire auf Geld, bevor er sie in Staub verwandelte. Es wurde Zeit, dass er ein paar Rechnungen freiwillig übernahm. Diese Art von Laufkundschaft war einfacher zu erbeuten. Eine alte Gewohnheit, die notwendig wurde. Die er hatte zu selten praktizieren können, wenn es akut um Leben und Tod ging. Aber Gunn war mit einundzwanzig der besserer Kämpfer und ein guter Versorger, selbst wenn Cordy sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen diese Bezeichnung für ihn wehren würde.

Er träumte trotzdem von der Frau. Nicht der Kameradin. Nicht als Teamspieler.

Ihren nächtlichen Versprechen, dass alles so viel einfacher sein würde, wenn er nur aufgeben würde. Dieses Ringen um Überleben sich nicht bezahlt machen konnte, wenn ihm eine Welt offen stand, in der er nur nehmen musste, was er wollte. Was er begehrte, wenn Gunn wollte sie.

Seine Schnittwunde brannte in ihrer Traumgegenwart wie eine Feuerschlange auf seinem Rücken. Gunns Verstand sich mit den unzähligen Möglichkeiten füllte, die ihm diese fremde Cordy aufführte. Die seinen Widerstand unterminierten und seinen Körper enthemmten. Staub war kein Teil von seinen Träumen, nicht mehr, sondern Schweiß und Samen. Die Kurzlebigkeit von feuchter Leidenschaft ohne Konsequenzen.

Von einer Art Leben, die Gunn bereits mit achtzehn hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Doch die Reue wurde weniger, wurde durch Besessenheit ersetzt und ihrem Geruch.

Durch nichts Greifbares, sondern die Lüge von Leichtigkeit verwoben mit Verlangen.

Gunn dachte an Angel, an Darla und all die unbeendeten Nächte, die zwischen den zwei Blutsaugern standen. Die Angel so widerstandslos zurück in die Finsternis geführt hatten und Gunn verstand den Vampir. Diese harsche Welt war letztlich dafür gut, Optionen auf den Tisch zu bringen, die nur verführen können. Vom rechten Weg abbringen und Wesley versuchte verzweifelt ihnen einen Sinn zurückzugeben.

Eine Mission, die sie unter einem Banner vereinigte und Cordelias Visionen waren eigentlich genug. Sollten es sein und das Gefühl nicht ausgefüllt zu sein. Den Großteil seines Lebens zu verschwenden, war irrational. War das einzige, das seinen Kopf beschäftigten und Gunn versuchte sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren und nicht auf seine Träume.

Die Frau, die darin wie ein hochkarätiger Diamant funkelte und ihn in ihren Bann zog.

Sie hatte nicht allzu viel mit der Wirklichkeit gemein, die ihn spöttisch zu seinen Augenringen aufzog. Deren Besorgnis bei einem flüchtigen Blick zu gut versteckt war und er wollte Cordy nicht mehr Tiefe verpassen. Sie hatte bereits genug, um ihn zu beschäftigen. Ohne dass er die Grenzen zwischen Traum und Realität ausspionierte.

Gunn wusste, dass die Traumbeteuerungen gelogen waren und er dabei war sich selbst zu verraten und alles wofür die letzten Jahre so hart gekämpft hatte. Denn es gab keinen einfachen Ausweg aus diesem Leben, nur den Tod und vielleicht log die Traumfrau doch nicht, als er in ihre Augen sah.

Denn sie bot ihm nicht mehr als das.

Ihr Name hätten ihn nicht so überraschen sollen und als Gunn das vergilbte Photo aus den Goldenen Zwanzigern in Wesleys Unterlagen fand, stockte ihm trotzdem kurz der Atem. Sie war unantastbar, ein Alptraum in Serpentinen gelegt und die Kurve ihres Lächelns war so voll von verbotenen Geheimnissen, dass Darla neben dem Diwan stehend fast unbedeutend erschien. Verankert in dieser Welt und ohne Agenda außer ihrem Wohlergehen und Eitelkeit Darlas größte Schwäche.

Wesley kam noch mehr Bücher balancierend in ihr neues Büro und Gunn legte das Bild vorsichtig zurück auf die Sammlung. Nicht sicher, wie er die Frage formulieren sollte, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte.

Gunn besann sich letztlich auf ein Statement, „Das ist also Drusilla.“

Der Engländer setzte den Stapel auf die Kante des wackligen Schreibtisches und stellte sich dann neben Gunn, die Tischlampe justierend, „Ja, Chicago. Ich denke 1925, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Darla schloss sich kurz darauf ihrem Meister an, der 1937 in Sunnydale zwischen den Realitäten stecken blieb, als er versuchte den Höllenschlund zu öffnen. Drusilla und Spike kehrten in den Dreißigern nach Europa zurück.“

„Interessante Familienbanden, die Angel vorweisen kann.“

„Der Orden des Aurelius sticht mit Sicherheit hervor, verglichen mit unseren Vamps hier in LA. Angelus’ Blutlinie liegt viel näher am Ursprung. Er ist vielleicht zehn Generationen vom Ersten Vampir überhaupt entfernt.“

„Sein Blut ist also dicker als Wasser?“ Schiefes Grinsen, „Was ist mit ihr?“

„Faszinierende Geschichte, wenn auch makaber. Drusilla hatte als Mensch das zweite Gesicht und Angelus hat ihre gesamte Familie abgeschlachtet, bevor er sie in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat.“

„Die faszinierende Geschichte ist ziemlich kurz und Standard für sein damaliges Vorgehen. Was macht sie also besonders?“

„Drusilla ist gefährlich, lass dich nicht täuschen, Gunn. Sie hat bereits eine Jägerin getötet. Kendra. Das Talent zu hypnotisieren befindet sich in ihrem Besitz, neben ihrem Gespür für die Zukunft. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie komplett durchgeknallt ist.“

„Dann befindet sie sich ja in guter Gesellschaft.“ Wesley gab ihm ein Lächeln und Gunn formulierte den Teil seiner Frage, der schwieriger war, „Kann die Voodoo-Prinzessin sich in Träume einschleichen?“

Wesleys alarmierter Blick war Antwort genug.

„Das Ganze wird klingen wie ein schlechter Trip. Aber ich könnte schwören, dass sie unter – Es ist als ob sie eine Maske aufhätte. Ein vertrautes Gesicht und darunter lauert Drusilla. Macht das Sinn?“

Wes ließ sich schwer in den Holzstuhl fallen, „Könntest du mit aufschlussreicheren Details rausrücken?”

„Nein. Ich bin nur daran interessiert, wie ich sie aus meinen Träumen kriege.“

„Es kommt darauf an, wie sie hereinkommt.“ Wesley drehte den Stuhl, fand den Schmöker, den er suchte in der zweiten Kiste, „Dass ich vorher nicht drauf gekommen bin. Angels Schlafphasen wurden immer länger nach Darlas Rückkehr. Das spricht für – Hah, Calynthia Puder.“

„Ich schlafe nicht länger als sonst.”

„Dafür bekommt Schlaf dir immer weniger. Pardon, aber du siehst desaströs aus, Gunn.“

„Steht Angel unter einem Zauber?“

Cordelia stand in der Tür, Hände voller Take-Out-Tüten und bleich im Gesicht.

Wesley schüttelte betreten den Kopf, „Nein, Cordy, diese Magie ist nur dafür gedacht, Türen aufzustoßen. Den Durchgang in ein anderes Unterbewusstsein leichter zu machen. Darla kann nicht kontrollieren, nur animieren. Eigentlich ist es sogar in den richtigen Händen eine Form von Therapie. Allerdings mit Drusillas Fähigkeiten wäre es ein leichtes, Gunn, dich sehen zu lassen, was immer sie dir zeigen will.“

Sein Lächeln war bitter, „Oh, nur wie leicht es wäre, mich der Dunkelheit zu ergebe. Was mich zurück zum Gegenmittel bringt, Wes. Also irgendeine Idee?“

Wann hatte der Engländer die nicht?

Kein Schlaflabor oder irgendeinen anderen Scheiß, sondern nur eine Salbe, die nach verdorbenen Früchten roch und eine Kette. Zumindest von Gunns Warte aus. Wesley hatte im Vorfeld einiges mehr zu tun und die Symbole an der Decke über Gunns Bett sahen verdammt kompliziert aus. Der Zauberspruch, den Wes angewandt hatte, war noch nicht einmal in menschlicher Sprache.

Es war keine Falle. Nichts das irgendetwas wirklich berührte oder festhalten konnte.

Aber Wesley war überzeugt davon, dass es genug wäre, um Gunn die Kontrolle über seine Träume zurückzugeben. Sie hatten noch einen Plan B, falls das hier nicht funktionieren sollte, um die Tür endgültig zuzuschlagen. Aber Gunn war zu sehr an Antworten interessiert und warum Drusilla sich ihn überhaupt als Opfer ausgesucht hatte.

Er passte nicht gerade in ihr übliches Beuteschema.

Wesley gab nach einigem Hin und Her sein Okay. Er war gut darin, nicht zu sehr in Misthaufen herum zustechen, so hielt Wes seine Fragen auf ein Minimum und Gunn war dankbar dafür. Es war schwer in Worte zu fassen, warum das ganze so beunruhigend war, ohne dass seine Angst komplett überzogen rüber kam. Oder einfach nur dumm.

Drusilla war ihm unter die Haut gekrochen und in seinen Kopf, wenn Gunn eines ohne Einschränkung hasste, dann Vampire. Angels Seele machte einen Unterschied, aber keinen großen, wie die jüngste Vergangenheit bewiesen hatte.

Es wurde Zeit Drusilla eine Lektion zu verpassen und sich aus ihrem Würgegriff zu befreien. Gunn wollte der Schlange den Kopf abschlagen, er wusste, dass er keine Gelegenheit dazu kriegen würde. Drusilla war wahnsinnig, aber ihre Falle durchdacht und das waren die gefährlichsten Gegner überhaupt.

_~O~_  
_A robot heart for a robot boy_  
_who dreamed he was a lion._  
_~O~_

Die Fabrikhalle seiner Träume hallte mit Echos und Schatten. Das subtile Gefühl von Bedrohung hatte sich zur Gewissheit gefestigt, dies hier war unbekanntes Gebiet. Drusillas Spielwiese, nicht seine und Gunn hätte das früher sehen sollen, nur war er zu beschäftigt damit gewesen Sinn in den Inhalt zu bringen, um der Form ausreichend Beachtung zu schenken. Gunn war zu verwirrt gewesen, um der Umgebung auch nur den kleinsten Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Die Figur stand im Schatten in einiger Entfernung. Weißes Kleid, das bläulich-grau im Zwielicht wirkte, so wie ihre Haut. Alles an ihr war tot und Gunn wartete. Sein Herzschlag, der sich beschleunigte. Diesmal nicht in Erwartung eines Gedankenficks, sondern mit Alarm. Gunn war sich plötzlich sehr sicher, dass er nicht auf Drusilla vorbereitet war, trotz seines halb durchdachten Planes. Dass sie ihm hätte andere Dinge zeigen können, die ihn schneller in den Abgrund gejagt hätten als ein Lemming.

Drusilla war die Löwin und Gunn sich nicht sicher, ob er sich in ihrer Welt überhaupt als Maus qualifizierte.

„Daddys Kopf ist so voll von euch. Kleine Leinen, die ihn anketten, wenn er sich uns frei anschließen sollte.“ Die Stimme in seinem Kopf, vertraut nun und die Tonlage war anders, offen gehässig, „Kreisend – Kreisend, der Drache bewacht seine Brut. Sie schreien für ihn in ihren Träumen. Die Herzdame und der Buchmeister. Verrat und Drachenblut, er ist noch hungrig. Ssh, wir wollen ihn nicht wecken. Ich mag es hier, so still. So kalt.“

Gunn hielt den Mund und sie kam vorsichtig näher, so auf der Hut vor ihm.

„Schwarzes Herz und schwarze Haut. Ich wollte immer einen Ritter wie dich, aber Großmutter verbot es mir.“ Ihr Lächeln weggefegt, „Vielleicht besser so, denn du willst mich nicht. Du weißt nicht, was du willst, aber das ist in Ordnung. Niemand sieht, was ihm ins Gesicht starrt.“

Drusilla hatte den Abstand bis auf zwei Meter geschlossen und blieb stehen.

Diesmal von ihren Lippen und nicht in seinem Kopf, „Was starrt dir ins Gesicht?“

„Kein Spiegel.“ Ihr Grinsen war unerwartet und er fuhr spekulierend fort, „Sie sagen, dass du Macht hast.”

Ihr Kopf legte sich schief, ködernd, „Sie denken von dir, dass du Überzeugung besitzt. Wir beide wissen es besser.“

Damit begann sie um ihn zu kreisen. Diese Bewegung ein Echo seiner toten Schwester, so schnell wie der Gedanke da war, hatte Drusilla ihn aus seinem Kopf gepflückt, „Die einzige Überzeugung, die du je hattest, ist hier gestorben. Sie war wunderschön, deine Alonna. So verspielt und willig dich zu erlösen. Aber du willst keine Erlösung, nein? Keine Familie. Nicht mehr.“

Die Hand auf seiner Schulter kalt, trotz des Stoffes dazwischen und Gunn fuhr herum. Der Grundsatz sich nicht irritieren zu lassen, machte dem Überlebensinstinkt Platz.

Eisblaue Augen und sie passten besser, als die Illusion von Cordelias Karamellwärme.

„Sie denkt, dass sie dich reparieren kann. Dein Herz zum Laufen bringen in ihrem festem Stakkato.“ Ein weiteres Geheimnis entstaubt und Drusilla lehnte sich vor, in einem Wispern, „Sie hat keine Ahnung, dass du sie eher auf Jahre vögeln würdest, als ihr je zu erlauben, in dir herum zu pfuschen. Auch nur einen Blick auf dein blutendes Herz zu werfen.“

Cordelias Antlitz flackerte über ihres, setzte sich vage fest wie ein Brautschleier. Den Blick verklärend, ohne dass es Drusillas Gesicht ganz verhüllte. Der imaginäre Eindruck verursachte Gunn Kopfschmerzen.

Seine Hand schnellte hoch, der Griff um ihre Kehle fest, abfällig, „Du hast das gestartet.“

Verführerisches Unverständnis von ihr in Cordys Stimme, „Willst du nicht in mir herum pfuschen, Gunn?“

Gunn kannte zwar jetzt Drusillas wahres Gesicht. Die Doppelbelichtung verursachte trotzdem ein schmerzendes Pochen in seinem Gehirn, verstärkte sich zu einem Schwindel. Ihre Finger eisig um sein Handgelenk, die Knochen gegeneinander reibend, in einer Stärke, die Cordelia nie aufbringen könnte. Obszöne Erotik in der Stimme, „Willst du mich nicht verderben, Gunn? Ich würde darum betteln, dass du mir zeigst, was für ein böses Mädchen ich bei dir sein kann. Wie hart du es mir besorgen - “

Seine Finger spannten den Griff an, „Lass den Scheiß. Das ist nicht Cordy.“

Drusillas Kichern war belustigt, ihr eigenes aus einem fremden Mund.

„Nein. Nein, das bist du. Die Lawine war schon aufgehäuft, ich habe nur auf ihr getanzt. Den Staub, den ich aufgewirbelt habe, ist deiner. Die Leere täuscht, deine Geister sind nur einflussloser als woanders. Ich habe ihnen eine Stimme gegeben zu deiner Melodie. Warum sollte ich eine neue Landschaft erschaffen, Charles, wenn deine so bezaubernd kaputt ist?“

Sein Schütteln hart, „Hör damit auf.“

Die Maske glitt von ihrem Gesicht und die Enttäuschung hörte sich herbe an, „Du bist Daddy so ähnlich, es ist unheimlich. Seine Toten schweigen wie sein Gewissen. Auch er macht sich vor, dass er kein Vergessen zwischen ihren sonnigen Beinen sucht, sondern nur einen Fick. Sie wurde sogar das erlauben, läufige Hündin, die sie ist. Vielleicht mit euch beiden zusammen.“

„Das ist genug.“

Er stieß sie zurück und Drusilla verlor nicht das Gleichgewicht. Schwang herum, hatte ihn an der Kehle und hilflos in der Luft baumelnd im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Fauchende Dämonenvisage unter ihm, „Meine Entscheidung, du befindest dich auf meinem Territorium, Charles.“

„Mein Veto, Miststück.“

Er rammte ihr den Pflock ins Herz, Drusilla lachte nur, während sie nach dem Holz griff.

Es vor sein Gesicht brachte. Blutige Splitter ohne Wirkung. Ihm blieb langsam die Luft weg. Gunn versuchte kratzend ihren Griff zu lösen, Drusilla brachte ihn auf Augenhöhe, „Du solltest dich an die Wahrheiten erinnern, die ich dir gezeigt habe, Zinnsoldat. Denn das war mein letzter Besuch, mir gefällt deine Kinderstube nicht länger.“

Damit flog Gunn durch die Dunkelheit.

Kam keuchend in seinem Bett hoch. Orientierungslos.

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und die Abwehrreaktion war Reflex. Der Schatten war schneller und sein Gesicht war in Kissen gepresst, unter einen männlichen Körper genagelt. Die Panik den Gegner nicht abbocken zu könne, wurde von einer vertrauten Stimme davon gewaschen.

„Ruhig. Gunn, halt still, bevor du dir die Schulter auskugelst.“ Gunn horchte perplex auf, „Du hast nicht gedacht, dass ich dich diese hirnlose Aktion ohne Aufsicht durchziehen lasse.“

„Wesley?“

Der Griff lockerte sich, „Wach?“

„Jesus, gib einem Mann eine Warnung.“ Wesleys verhaltenes Lachen und das Gewicht verließ seinen Rücken. Gunn setzte sich auf, „Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?“

„Ersatzschlüssel.” Wes lehnte sich locker gegen das Kopfteil, „Wie ist es gelaufen?”

„Drusilla ist anscheinend müde mit mir zu spielen.“

„Ein Spielverderber also?“ Wesleys Augenbrauen gingen zusammen, nachdenklich, „Wie klar war sie?“

„Ziemlich. Ich hätte mehr Rage erwartet.“

„Und ich keinen Rückzug. Das gefällt mir nicht.“

Gunn nicht die möglichen Folgen, die ein Ende der Halbwahrheiten bedeuten konnten.

Unbehaglich von ihm, „Krisensitzung mit Cordy?”

„Wenn möglich auch mit Angel. Er kennt Drusillas Vorgehensweise mit am besten.” Gunn schluckte den Protest, als er Wesleys ernsten Blick sah, „Wir gehen kein Risiko aus falschem Stolz ein. Wenn wir bei ihm abblitzen, zählt der Versuch.“

Die Prediger sagen, dass die Wahrheit einen freisetzt, aber Gunn war sich sicher, dass seine Situation keine so lapidare Patentlösung besitzen konnte. Er hatte sich vorher schon den Kopf zerbrochen und als er Wesleys Arm einfing, bevor dieser aus Gunns kleinen schäbigen Apartment verschwinden konnte, packte Gunn seine Wahrheit und seine Zweifel in einen kurzen Satz, „Drusilla kam als Cordy, Wes.“

„Oh.“ Wesley musterte ihn einen Moment länger, „Oh, das ist – ein Maskenball der extrovertierten Art. Ich wusste nicht, dass du romantische Gefühle für unsere Cordy hegst.“

„Wes, Mann, es ist wenig romantisch. Hast du dir Cordy, in den letzten Monaten mal mit frisch polierten Brillengläsern angesehen? Sie ist unbestreitbar heiß wie die Hölle.“

Das Lächeln, das Wes ihm gab, war abgründig, so wie dessen Antwort, „Dass sie Sunnydale überhaupt überlebt hat, ist in der Tat mysteriös genug für mich als Wächter. Cordelia entspringt dem Höllenschlund, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Es würde soviel erklären.“

„Wes, ich – "

Er unterbrach Gunn angespannt, „Ich will deine Neuentdeckung von Cordys sensationellen Kurven nicht schmächtigen, aber Gunn? Ein paar feuchte Träume sind nur das. Ein ‚Willkommen im Klub‘ oder willst du dich tatsächlich auf unbekanntes Terrain vorwagen? Wer weiß, was für Landminen sie platziert hat.“

Leicht sauer, „Denkst du, ich bin nicht gut genug für sie?“

„Nein, ich denke nur, dass du Cordy gewaltig unterschätzt.“ Entschuldigendes Grinsen von Wes, „Du würdest mir hoffentlich dieselbe gutgemeinte Warnung zukommen lassen, Gunn, wenn du in meinen Schuhen stecken würdest. Der Begriff Femme Fatal wurde für zu viele Frauen in unserem Umfeld konstruiert. Cordy ist eine davon.“

Gunn nickte, leichtes Lächeln, das von den Schatten in seinen Augen ablenken sollte.

„Sie killt nicht als Sport oder zum Frühstück, das ist zumindest ein Punkt, der sie besser als den Rest macht.“

Bestimmt von Wesley, „Sie ist besser als der Rest, Gunn.“

Ihm lag die Erwiderung auf der Zunge, dass er es nicht war.

Aber Gunn schlug Wes nur kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter, genug Beichten für eine Nacht. Cordelia würde es wahrscheinlich ähnlich rationalisieren. Dass Drusilla mit ihr als Maskerade wenigstens guten Stil bewiesen hätte. Dass es Gunns merkwürdiges Verhalten der letzten Wochen erklären würde. Dass sie nicht mehr in ihm sah, als einen Kumpel. Das war für Gunn in Ordnung, zumindest würde es das sein, wenn er seinen Verstand zurück hatte.

Er war nicht Angel, Gunn flirtete nicht mit dem Abgrund, er zog den freien Fall vor.

_~O~_  
_Our lives in these empty spaces aside -_  
_I'm tired of walking around with my hand on my gun._  
_I'm tired of watching them wind you up to see if you'll run._  
_~O~_

„Was hat Drusilla dir von mir gezeigt?“

Cordelia hinter Gunn mit seltsam kleiner Stimme. Hinter ihrem winzigem Schreibtisch in der heruntergekommenen Gegend für das noch bescheidenere Büro, dessen Pacht sich die AI-Kasse gerade so leisten konnte. Immer noch im Laufschritt hinter ihren Träumen her und Gunn drehte sich in dem quietschenden Drehstuhl.

„Keine Seite, die es gibt. Lass es ruhen, Cordy.“

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich konzentriert zusammen, „Schlafende Hunde und all das?“

Es waren zwei segensreich langweilige Wochen seit der Krisensitzung mit Angel vergangen. Drusilla war nicht mehr in der Stadt, Angel war nicht auf die Details eingegangen, aber der steinerne Ausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes für sein Childe. Es war schwer sich vorzustellen, was die Löwin in die Flucht schlagen würde und Gunn hatte es vorgezogen nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Das letzte Mal Angels Wort zu nehmen, dass sie alle in Sicherheit waren. Vorübergehend.

Gunn hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass das Thema sich zu den anderen unterdrückten Erinnerungen gesellen würde. Er war inzwischen fast so gut darin, wie die Sunnydale Ex-Bewohner. Es war ein nützliches Talent, eines das sich für seinen Schlaf ohne Alpträume bezahlt machte.

„War es der Playboy-Kanal oder ein Splatter-Streifen?“

„Weder noch. Beides. Eher Psychothriller - Verdammt, musst du darüber reden, Cordelia? Verweigerung als Strategie hatte einen süßen Reiz.“

„Ich kapier es einfach nicht. Wenn ich es verstehen würde, dann wäre es leichter wegzustecken.“ Sie lehnte sich ärgerlich auf dem klapprigen Stuhl zurück, „Logik in Drusillas Aktionen zu bringen, ist ein unheilvolles Unterfangen, richtig? Ich meine, es ist verrückt.“

„Yeah, verrückt.“

„Also warum ich?“

Gunn versuchte das Lachen nicht zu halten, ihr Frust war zu amüsant. Stichelnd bei ihrer angepissten Miene, „Vielleicht hatte sie Schwierigkeiten sich in Wesleys Haut zu versetzen. Komm schon, Cordy, ist es nicht offensichtlich Warum? Ich meine, wie viele Frauen gehen in meinem Leben ein und aus? Ernsthaft. Die Schlange hat sich die vertrauteste Haut vorgenommen.“

Die Aussage war wahr genug.

Cordy legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, „Okay, das macht Sinn. Irgendwie.“

Perfekte Kurve ihre Kehle und vielleicht konnte Gunn in Momenten wie diesem, die Obsession von Vampiren mit Hälsen verstehen. Das Licht der Schreibtischlampe warf groteske Schatten auf sie, machte das Tal ihrer Brüste unendlich tief und die Kuhle über ihrem Schlüsselbein zu diesem einladenden Punkt, den er mit seiner Zunge schmecken wollte.

Die Klimaanlage war ausgefallen, eigentlich nie gegangen. Egal, ob die Jahreszeit sagte, dass eine Klimaanlage reinste Verschwendung wäre. Gunn fühlte sich trotzdem plötzlich zu warm, am heißlaufen und Cordy war sich nicht über ihre Wirkung bewusst.

Nicht mit geschlossenen Augen und in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft.

Teil ihres Charmes. Gunn sollte gehen, mit intakter Würde und ohne dass sie sah, was für eine Reaktion sie in ihm zünden konnte. Er sollte sich an seinen eigenen Ratschlag halten und die Sache ruhen lassen, aber er war auch neugierig.

„Bist du es nie müde? All das meine ich. Wie oft weinst du dich in den Schlaf, Cordy?“

„Oh, diese Seite hat dir Drusilla also gezeigt.”

„Ja.“

„Selbstmitleid.“ Cordelia kräuselte angewidert die Nase, kam vor und mit den Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, war das eine Aussicht, die zu leicht von ihren Augen ablenken konnte. Sie war gut darin - im Täuschen und Gunn hielt mit Mühe den Blick oben, „Es ändert nichts. Ein paar vergossene Tränen in der Stille meines Schlafzimmers, na und? Jedes Mädchen braucht ein Ventil. Ich ziehe es vor meine stoische Maske abzulegen, wann immer ich es mir noch erlauben kann. Ich will nicht so hart werden, dass mich nichts mehr berühren kann. Dieser erfolglose Versuch liegt bereits hinter mir.“

Lügen klangen anders, aber die Wahrheit auch.

Cordelia hatten den Mittelweg genommen, wieder einmal und Gunn streckte seine Hand aus. Dunkle Finger gegen blasse Wangen und sie blickte ihn verwirrt an. Überrascht von der Geste, sie konnte ihn und seine Vorgehensweisen meistens vorhersehen. Einer der Gründe, warum sie in seiner Gesellschaft entspannt war und vielleicht war Wesleys Warnung ein kluger Ratschlag gewesen. Aber ihre Haut war so zart unter seinen rauen Fingerspitzen und Cordy zog sich nicht zurück, starrte ihn nur aus großen Augen an.

Gunns Flüstern, „Ist das auch ein erfolgloser Versuch?“

Er es wissen musste. Denn Gunn war zu leicht bereit zu fallen und für einen kurzen Augenblick war er bereit ihr die Macht über seine Richtung zu überlassen. Darüber, dass Cordelia es besser als er wusste, was das alles zwischen ihnen zerstören konnte, wenn es schief ging.

Falls sie in zerknitterten Laken erwachen sollten mit Enttäuschung im Blick.

Cordy schüttelte den Kopf, sanfte seitwärts Bewegung. Langsam und erwägend.

„Ich werde dich nicht abschreiben, falls das nicht das Patentrezept zur Glückseligkeit ist.“

Spöttisch von Gunn, „Ich bin froh das zu hören, vor allem nachdem ich weiß, dass meine Teilhaberschaft gerade nichts wert ist.“

Erbost, „Hey, AI ist mehr als ein sentimentaler Wert.“

Es würde das Ende des Falls sein – früher oder später-, Gunn hatte daran nie Zweifel gehabt. Cordy auch nicht und der Aufprall war noch in weiter Ferne, nicht das was Gunn beschäftigt hielt.

Die mangelnde Distanz zwischen ihnen dagegen schon, die Glut unter seinen Fingern.

Seine Sicherheit klang durch, „Sentimentalitäten sind nichts für uns, Cordy.“

Cordys Lächeln war traurig, ohne schillernde Maske, „Wir träumen in Schwarz/Weiß und Blutrot. Alles andere ist gelogen.“

Ihr Kinn in seine Finger zu nehmen war natürlich, so natürlich wie vor ihr auf die Knie zu gehen. Ihren Kopf zurückzubiegen in dieser vollkommenen Hingabe und es schlich sich ein Hauch von Trotz in ihre Miene. Unter die Überraschung, über ihre Bereitwilligkeit sich der Führung seiner Hand zu ergeben. Seine Finger fanden ihren Nacken und seine Lippen ihren Mund. Sonnige Einladung, so anders als in seinen Träumen, so viel süßer in der Ungewissheit und der unbeholfenen Art, wie ihre Nase gegen seine stieß.

Ihr Mund so viel heißer und Gunn verlor sich in dem Kuss.

_~O~_  
_Tonight I'm going to go out and have me some fun -_  
_I'm tired of walking around here with my hand on my gun._  
_Baby, no pain, no gain._  
_~Matthew Good Band – Sort of a Protest Song~_


End file.
